New Year's Kiss and Stiffs
by MockingCody
Summary: It's New Year's Eve! Clint Barton is annoyed; everyone else seems to have that perfect 'New Year's Kiss' planned. Everyone except... Morse. Clint Barton(Hawkeye)/Bobbi Morse(Mockingbird) Oneshot


_It's New __Year's Eve! Clint Barton is annoyed; everyone else seems to have that perfect 'New Year's Kiss' planned. Everyone except... Morse. _

* * *

The champagne is cooling in ice buckets, the television turned to that terrible end of the year award shows. Several of the Avenger couples are huddled around the big screen waiting for the clock to strike midnight.

Janet fidgeted on Hank's lap smiling happily that they he now shows more signs of affection for her than science. Pepper glares towards Tony whose bragging consisted of his newest Stark inventions that will be released in the New Year.

The rest are out on dates, Thor was with Jane Foster, T'Challa was with that X-Man, Storm, Cap was with some woman named Wanda, Carol was—actually no one knows where Carol is.

And here I am, the coolest Avenger, alone.. even Natasha my former partner and girlfriend was with her NEW partner, that Daredevil guy from Hell's Kitchen. I guess you could call me bitter, Usually I'm the one with a hot date on New Year's, granted they were usually either Natasha or random S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

Speaking of agents, I notice the lack of witty banter between me and the spitfire girl that always seems to challenge me… wins.

"Have you guys seen Morse?" I ask this loudly so they could hear over Tony's bragging and Janet's.. whimpering.

Pepper gives me a sympathetic look, "I believe she's downstairs in the gym" Her look turns to annoyance once more when Tony taps her shoulder.

I leave the room before I have to hear any more talk on laser beams.

* * *

I knew she was in there even before I walked inside the giant gymnasium. I could hear her pounding her fists into a punching bag, from the sound of it she's hitting it hard.

She doesn't seem to notice me walk inside; she's dressed in her new Avengers outfit, a simple black and white outfit. I swallow in anticipation, _she looks good_.

"Hey Sport" She says out loud to me without turning around, she continues to hit the bag with a smirk on her face.

_How the hell? _I try not to roll my eyes as I get closer. "Is there a reason you're down here training on New Year's Eve, Bobbi?"

She answers me with a final punch into the bag, and turns around to face me. "Why not? Just another year." I can tell something's bothering her by the way her eyes downcast.

"How about you tell me the real reason?" I try to sound sympathetic. Despite all the banter we do, I do honestly believe we're friends, the costume also helps… yes the costume helps a lot.

Bobbi breathes heavily and begins to unravel the wrappings on her knuckles. "Your girlfriend made a comment the other day."

_Girlfriend?_ "You mean, Natasha? Bobbi she's not my—"

"She said that I needed to work on my form more. I know it wasn't supposed to mean, but it kind of sucks living in the Black Widow's shadow."

"Bobbi you have no reason to train so hard and you're not living in her shadow. Natasha's barely an Avenger, you are." She gives me a none-believing look. "And she's not my girlfriend." I add quickly.

After a moment she gives me a thankful smile, "Alright, Clint." She begins to walk away towards the girl's showers. I quickly call after her.

"Meet me upstairs after your shower! I think you need to have some fun tonight, you're getting sorta stiff!" I knew this would get her riled up, and just as I planned she turns back in outrage.

I smirk at her as she points a finger at me, "Excuse me? I'm stiff?" I just give her a challenging nod, and realize my mistake when her face goes from outraged to mischievous

"The only thing 'stiff' in here is you." I feel my jaw drop as she points a finger down to my crotch before turning around leaving, still smiling.

_She got me again! If it wasn't for that outfit…_ I argue with my thoughts as I head upstairs to wait for her.

* * *

I sat on the recliner in back in the lounge. Tony and Hank were now talking about science together. Janet and Pepper continued to glare at the television.

Bobbi walked into the room, freshly showered. I let out a groan as she plops down on my lap, roughly…

"Have you recovered, Sport?" She asked me grinning, before she turns to the other four. Janet and Pepper look over annoyed; I notice the exchange between the women. It's like they're telepaths.

"No thanks to you, Birdie." I frown when her grin widens.

We both turn to the T.V. as the countdown begins.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Happy New Year!_

I glance over at the other four, the boys surprisingly stopped there discussion for their respective New Year's kisses.

I then glance at Bobbi at my lap who's just grinning at me. _She really is beautiful._ I lean in as she pulls away.

I pout (Which Janet remarked later made me look like a seven year old who's toy got taken away). I don't even notice as she leans over and kisses me on the lips. I stare up at the spitfire with a shocked expression, in which she just laughs at.

"Maybe next year, you'll get the upper hand, Sport" She runs upstairs with a grin.

I sit there a moment, ignoring the kissing sounds coming from the sofa next to me.

_It is so on._

I bolt upstairs, yelling after her, "WAIT! NOW I'M TO STIFF!"

Let's just say, I got more than a kiss from a birdie that night

* * *

**Happy New Year everyone! Here's to another year of fanfiction, and more importantly more ClintxBobbi fanfiction!**


End file.
